Descubriendo qué piensas
by CariNoly-menkantaByB
Summary: Hola!esta es la continuación de A diez centímetros de ti...espero que les guste!y disculpen la tardanza!


Bueno es una continuación de "A diez centímetros de ti" que, aunque no pensaba continuarla, acá está una continuación!!Gracias a todas las que leyeron y a las que comentaron!!

Qué horrible final de temporada!!!!!La semana pasada recién terminó la 4ta temporada en Argentina y casi me muero!!!Sigo pensando que ese capítulo fue un engaño, un relleno....es como si ya no se les ocurría que poner y armaron el final de temporada así...

**Bones no me pertenece…es de Fox!**

**Descubriendo qué piensas…**

**Raund 1**

La doctora ingresó al Jeffersonian como cualquier mañana y, al igual que cualquier otro día, era una de las primeras en llegar.

"_Espero tener tiempo de inventar algo antes de encontrarme con Booth"_ Estaba segura de que tendría tiempo, recién eran las 7:00, no creía que Booth estuviera dando vueltas fuera de su departamento.

Para su desgracia, o alegría (dependiendo de qué parte de Temperante hablemos), su compañero se encontraba muy despierto y acomodado en su oficina con dos cafés.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida, quizá asustada.

-Hola-con tono irónico-te traje el desayuno.

-Gracias…

-¿No me vas a dar algo a cambio?-Brennan detuvo su casi primer sorbo del café.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mmmm….-fingía pensar algo-¡Ya sé! La respuesta a una pregunta…

"_Ay entre esa mirada y esa sonrisa es más difícil negarle algo a él que a un niño"_

"_Espero convencerla pronto, la curiosidad me mata…casi tanto como esa mirada azul…"_

-Creo que mejor te devuelvo el café…

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con dos cafés?

-Seguro alguien más lo recibirá sin problema alguno en responder tu pregunta…Can por ejemplo!-dijo señalando a su jefa que pasaba junto a la puerta de la oficina.

-¡Era un café especial para ti!

-¡Porque querías sacarme información!

Durante toda la conversación la distancia entre ellos se hizo casi nula; se miraban a los ojos. Un teléfono los interrumpió.

-Booth-alguien hablaba del otro lado-ok-cortó.

-¿Un caso?

-Sip…vamos.

El cuerpo se encontraba en una plaza y no hablaron en todo el camino, eran de una mujer y el resto de las cosas las averiguarían en el laboratorio, enviaron los restos y ellos también se dirijieron al Jeffersonian, sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino.

**Bones:1/Booth0**

**Round 2**

Estaban en la plataforma observando al cuerpo.

-Mujer, entre 25 y 30 años…-Brennan hiso una pausa y se acercó un poco más a los restos que estaba observando.

-Qué ocurre, cariño?preguntó Ángela al ver la cara de su amiga-¿Qué piensas?

-No creo que te conteste eso…-dijo Booth que justo llegaba para escuchar la última pregunta de la artista, y para interrumpir a la antropóloga que iba a contestar.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué dices eso, Booth?-preguntó Ángela que no entendía nada.

Brennan se dio vuelta para ver a Booth y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡Deja de insistir con eso!¡ Te dije que no te voy a contar y así va a ser!

-¡Oh vamos, Bones! ¡Creí que me contabas todo!

-Sí, pues eso no es así, ¿¡ok?!

Otra vez se habían acercado durante la discución, que Cam y Ángela miraban fascinadas, se miraban directamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de pasión mezclada con rabia.

Cuando Brennan comenzó a sentirse hipnotizada por los ojos de su compañero reaccionó y se enojó consigo misma, salió de la plataforma directo a su oficina; parecía el diablo en persona.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Cam a Booth, esté salió del laboratorio con la misma actitud de la antropóloga.

-Creo que están un poco enojados, ¿no?-dijo Ángela con poco de ironía.

-Sí…tal vez…¿son más parecidos de lo que aparentan, o es impresión mía?

-Concuerdo contigo…dijeron el mismo "Arrg" antes de irse…-ambas rieron.

Luego las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio y se miraron de reojo.

-Creo que debería ir a hablar con Brennan…

-Sí, yo me voy a asegurar de que Booth no golpeé a algún guardia de seguridad…

Asintieron con la cabeza y cada una fue hacia su destino.

En la oficina de la Doctora Temperance Brennan

-Corazón, ¿qué fue todo eso?-dijo Ángela nada más entrar a la oficina de su amiga, mientras señalaba hacia afuera con su pulgar.

-Ange…

-No, nada de "No quiero hablar de eso ahora" ni nada que se le parezca, ¿ok?

-Ange…no estoy de humor…

-De eso ya me dí cuenta, y no fui la única, el asunto es ¿por qué? Y ¿de qué estaba hablando Booth? ¿qué no le vas a contar?

-¡A ti tampoco te lo voy a decir!-agarró sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Bren! si no me quieres contar sólo dilo, no es necesario que me lo grites, no tengo problemas auditivos-se sentó en el sillón de la oficina con los brazos cruzados y lanzando un suspiro-¡Esto es peor que un jardín de infantes!

-Angy, perdón en serio, no era mi intención gritarte-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella- es sólo que…ARRRGG…logra sacarme de quicio, es decir, no es mi padre para pedirme que le cuente todo de mi vida, ¿o si?, ¿acaso no puedo tener secretos, pensar cosas y no contárselas?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces ve a decírselo, porque me parece que aún no lo sabe-ambas rieron.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

-Por favor…

Las dos amigas salieron en busca de un buen café.

Afuera del Instituto Jeffersonian(mientras Ange y Tempe conversaban dentro del laboratorio)

Cam se sentó junto al agente del FBI que estaba en las escaleras del Laboratorio.

-¿Sabías que la mejor antropóloga del país estaba apunto de decirme un dato importante sobre un caso impoortante de posible asesinato, antes de que tú llegaras?-comentó la mujer para entablar una conversación.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, ahora todo es mi culpa, está bien…ya se le va a pasar y te dirá todos los datos que necesites, ¿ok?. Ahora sólo dejame solo…

-Claro…parecía muy enojada…deberías disculparte…-el agente miró a la doctora como si fuera a quemarla viva-Ok, quizá ella también debería disculparse…-otra horrible mirada-Ok ya entendí, no me meto…-ambos miraron hacia ningún lugar-¿Po qué tanto drama con ustedes dos?-mirada fea-no me mires así, viven peleando y discutiendo y llegan a cansar a los demás…-el agente apretó los puños y desvió la mirada-deberían besarse y empezar a salir de una vez…-susurró Cam.

Booth no alcanzó a entender lo que había dicho Cam, pero prefirió no saberlo, así que no preguntó.

En ese momento Ángela y Temperance salían del laboratorio riendo enérgicamente, pasaron junto a sus compañeros de trabajo que estaban sentados ahí.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Cam, haciendo que las otras dos mujeres dejaran de reír y se dieran vuelta.

-Vamos por un café-contestó Ángela con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh-contestó Cam-claro ningún problema, ¿les molestaría traerme uno?

-No es problema-contestó la artista otra vez.

El par de amigas se disponía a seuir su camino cuando la voz de Cam las detuvo.

-Dra. Brennan-ésta se dio vuelta-¿qué era lo que había notado en los restos de la víctima?

-Ah-dijo sin mirar a Booth en ningún momento-estaba embarazada, unas 4 o 5 semanas.-Brennan miró a Booth, éste bajó la mirada al suelo, ella aún mantuvo una sonrisa, aunque su mirada era de dolida.

-Bien, gracias.

Cam y Booth quedaron solos nuevamente.

-¿Ves que estás siendo infantil?-no lo dejó contestar-Ella está esperando a que te disculpes, ye no está enojada, ahora depende de ti.-y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Cam se levantó y se fue directo a su oficina a trabajar; dejando a un Booht muy pensativo, y con un poco de culpa.

**Bones:2/Booth:0**

**Round 3**

En la oficina de la Doctora Temperance Brennan.

Brennan rebisaba unos archivos en su computadora cuando recibió la visita de una pequeña personita, Parker.

-Hola-dijo el niño cuando entró.

-Hola Parker.-respondió la forense sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi papá quería hablar unas cosas con Cam, creo…

-Ah…¿y cómo has andado?

-Bien…¡ah!-dijo buscando algo en el bolsillo se su pantalón-mi papá me pidió que le diera esto-le dio una hoja de papel blanca doblada en cuatro-sé que se pelearon…

-Sólo discutimos…-contestó al ver en el rostro del pequeño un poco de amargura.

-Eso dijo él…-la antropóloa se sorprendió-pero s fuera sólo eso te habría dado la hoja él mismo…

"_Buen ppunto, este chico es inteligente"_Pensó Temperance, se limitó a sonreír de costado al pequeño, ya que él le sonreía _"La misma sonrisa del padre"_, fue la observación que atravesó la mente de Brennan. Ella abrío la hoja mientras el Parker aún estaba ahí y leyó _"Perdón, perdón, perdón!!!De verdad lo siento mucho…Bones espero que perdones a mi curiosidad y a mí por dejar que me domine."_. Bones se quedó pensativa, mirando la carta con una tierna sonrisa, nunca nadie se había disculpado mandando un mensaje en una carta a través de su hijo, y, a pesar de que la idea no parecía muy cuerda, le agradaba.

-Creo que debería irme…-dijo Parker sonriendo al ver la cara de la mujer-¡Adiós!

-Espera Parker…-el se detuvo, ella buscó una hoja y escrbió algo, luego la dobló en cuatro y se la dio al niño-¿Podrías darsela a tu padre?

Él asintió y salío corriendo mientras agitaba la mano como despedida. Brennan agarró la disculpa de Booth y la leyó otra vez, y otra vez, y unas cinco veces más; pero no era muy cosiente de haberla leído tantas veces.

En el auto del Agente Espec ial Seleey Booth

Parker y du padre entraron al auto, y antes de que éste último arrancase, el primero le dio una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro y le dijo.

-Bones me dio esto para ti…

Booth agarró la hoja, la desdobló y leyó _"Disculpa aceptada…¿café en el Royal a la noche? P/D:no me parece correcto usar a tu hijo de mensajero." _Con eso último el agente sonrió y, al iual que su compañera, se quedó mirando la hoja, sonriente y abstraído del mundo.

-¿Papá?¿podemos irnos ya?

-¿Ehm? Ah sí claro…-dijo mientras arrancaba el auto-¿tienes todo para ir a la casa de tu amigo?-el niño asintió-¿seguro?mira que vas a quedarte a dormir…

Parker se limitó a asentir con la cabeza otra vez.

**Bones:2/Booth:1**

**Último Round**

Aunque planeaban encontrarse en el Royal, en su mesa de siempre, se encontraron en la puerta y entraron juntos. Se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre y se miraron en silencio; pidieron los cafés y sieguieron en silencio; un silencio que Bones se encaró de romper.

-¿A Parker le gustó andar de mensajero?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí…lo está considerando entre sus futuros trabajos…

Rieron y se miraron, silencio otra vez.

-Bones…lamento haber sido tan insistente, fui un tonto…

-Es verdad…tengo derecho a mantener mis secretos,¿no?, es decir, no eres mi padre o algo así para obliarme a que te cuente…

-Ya sé, ya sé…lo siento, ¿ok? Y no quería obligarte, sólo saber…nada más…prefería cambiar de tema.

-¿No quieres saber?

-No voy a seguir insistiendo.

Volvieron a mirarse, entonces fue cuando Brennan supo que era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que había tratado de no decir y ocultar. Estaban a pocos centímetros, pero ella los borró lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de Booth en un beso, que a pesar de ser corto, estuvo lleno de pasión y amor. Se separaron, pero seguían muy serca uno del otro, y se miraron a los ojos, ella sonreía, él estaba un poco asombrado.

-¿Eso era en lo que pensabas?-preguntó en cuanto pudo hablar.

-No exactamente, pero estaba incluído, y creo es una forma resumida de decir lo que pensaba…

-No para mí…creo que las palabras vendrían bien en este momento, es decir, que me cuentes en palabras lo que pensabas.

-Ok…cuando dijiste "_nuestra_ mesa" fue como…como que…la verdad no sé como explicarlo…

-¿La única forma de explicarlo es con un beso?

-Ese día me di cuenta de que no podía negarmelo más, eres muy importante en mi vida, eres mi vida, y aunque eso es imposible, es lo que siento…no sé que haría si no te tuviera conmigo, y eso me asusta…y eres el único hombre con el que podría pensar en una relación monogámica, el único que odiaría que esté con otra persona…el único que me conoce tanto…EL ÚNICO en mi vida…-respiró ondo y esperó una respuesta de Booth, que tardó en llegar.

-Yo también te amo-Temperance sintió como si flotara-me gusta que me cuentes eso en palabras, pero el método que utiilizaste primero me agrada un poquito más, ¿sabes?.-volvieron a besarse.

-¿Estás seguro?porque si realmente no quieres que lo diga en palabras no diré que te amo…

-Pues si lo dices así…

**Bones:2/Booth:2**

FIN

**Fue empate!!Booth consiguió que le cuente así que ganó…pero terminan ganando los dos, ¿no?.**

Muchas gracias por haber leído, agradecería comentarios!!!críticas, opiniones, sugerencias…lo que quieran!!!

Corazones!!


End file.
